Certitudes
by lunny
Summary: On a tous des certitudes. Mais il y a aussi ces milliers de paradoxe qui nous contredisent… IshidaxIchigo


**Titre :** Certitudes

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

L'auteur : Dis Ichigo ? T'es sûr de pas vouloir venir avec moi ?

Ichigo : Pourquoi tu poses une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?

L'auteur : Je l'aurai à l'usure… Je l'aurai…

Bon sinon le truc que l'on appellera… poème ? résidu ? pourriture ? entre les paragraphes m'appartient…

**Résumé :** On a tous des certitudes. Mais il y a aussi ces milliers de paradoxe qui nous contredisent… IshidaxIchigo

**Genre :** yaoi… (mon premier dans la section Bleach : yeah !)

**Avertissement :** Minuscule IshidaxIchigo un peu (beaucoup ?) chaud vers la fin… Alors si le yaoi vous rebute ou vous donne des boutons (ou si Ishida ou Ichigo vous donnent des boutons) je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note :** Idée stupide, un jour stupide… ça résume assez bien non ? Bon tout ça est centré sur Ishida ! Et ces certitudes… Pas si certaines ?

Bonne lecture !

Ishida avait toujours eut de profondes certitudes.

Ishida s'était toujours dit qu'il était des plus insociables.

On l'avait toujours qualifié de bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été comme personne. C'est vrai, c'est rare d'être le dernier Quincy vivant. Du moins, de sa connaissance et l'air de rien, la connaissance d'Ishida était longue portée. Il était alors normal qu'il se soit dit exceptionnel… Non, Ishida n'avait pas un ego gros comme un building, il était juste réaliste. Vous êtes peut-être Quincy, non ? Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est d'être exceptionnel. Mais malheureusement, en étant si exceptionnel, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, les autres avaient raison, il était insociable. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il n'en fut pas affecté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait s'encombrer de gens.

Il eut alors la certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais d'amis…

Il serait toujours seul…

Et ça le satisfaisait.

_Dans un monde sans couleur,_

_Là où je n'existe pas,_

_Je cris une douleur,_

_Que personne n'entendra…_

Puis, il avait rencontré Kurosaki. Rencontre mouvementé en passant. Il l'avait tout de même défié mettant en danger pas mal de gens. Mais après cet affrontement, sa vie avait changé sensiblement. Effectivement, il s'était approché des amis de Kurosaki. Ça avait été amusant… Il le pensait sincèrement. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais honnêtement, il avait apprécié. Il n'avait plus été seul. Il avait eut l'impression qu'il était utile quelque part. Et il appréciait quand Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Inoue ou Sadô passait du temps avec lui… Il appréciait car c'était mieux que sa solitude.

Il avait toujours la certitude de n'avoir jamais d'amis…

Mais il était entouré de gens qu'il voulait protéger.

Mais ces personnes n'étaient pas ses amis.

Parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

_Une petite bulle pour moi,_

_Où je me sens bien,_

_Mais un jour elle éclatera,_

_Et y restera plus rien…_

Ishida avait toujours haït les Shinigamis 

C'était à cause d'eux que son maître était mort. Il serait encore vivant s'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Il avait grandi les haïssant. Ce qui est tout compte fait normal. Ils avaient tué son maître. Celui qui lui avait absolument tout appris. Lui qui les aimait tant. Il a apprécié ces êtres détestables. Et lui, il n'avait rien pu faire. Peut-être que finalement c'est lui qu'il haïssait… parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de défendre son maître. Mais c'était plus facile de haïr les autres que de se haïr soi-même. Puis il avait tout de même une autre raison de les haïr. Les Quincy avaient été exterminés par leurs fautes. Ils avaient fait de lui un être exceptionnel… Mais ils restaient détestables.

Ishida eut alors la certitude de haïr tous les Shinigamis quel qu'ils soient sans distinction.

Et il se complaisait dans cette haine…

Car ça le rendait moins coupable.

_Je plonge dans un monde de ténèbres,_

_Que je ne comprend pas_

_C'est le résultat de la colère_

_Qui réside en moi…_

Pourtant, quand ils avaient vu ces étrangers s'en prendre à Kuchiki, il était venu à son secours. Des Shinigamis… Mais en contre partie, Kuchiki était elle-même une Shinigami. Il aurait du les laisser régler leurs problèmes entre pourritures qu'ils étaient. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait voulu intervenir. Inventant une excuse à son acte. Ils étaient deux, elle était seule. Ils avaient encore leur pouvoir, elle ne les avait plus. Autant de bonnes raisons pour la défendre. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de la défendre franchement. Même sa conscience lui criait de se carapater à toute vitesse. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il était exceptionnel ? Non, je ne pense pas… Peut-être parce que c'était par simple esprit de contradiction ? Ça lui ressemblait… Peut-être parce qu'il s'en serait voulu d'avoir fuit encore une fois ? Je ne sais pas… Mais il a essayé… pour échouer lamentablement je vous l'accorde, mais il a essayé. Il a voulu la sauver… Kuchiki… Shinigami…

Ishida avait encore la certitude de haïr tous les Shinigamis.

Mais il avait fait partie de la mission : Sauvons Kuchiki !

Mais il n'avait pas participé à cette mission pour sauver Kukichi…

Parce qu'il haïssait tous les Shinigamis.

_Je me complais dans ma colère_

_Dans ces certitudes que je n'ai pas,_

_Mais à quoi ça sert,_

_Si je n'y croit pas ?_

Ishida s'était toujours senti seul… 

Le froid de la solitude il le connaissait. Il aurait pu vous décrire avec exactitude le sentiment de solitude qu'on pouvait ressentir. Bien sûr, il avait son père (1). Mais, son père était à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Et s'il l'apprenait, Ishida était sûr de se retrouver dans une campagne très éloignée où le nom d'esprit lui-même demeurait inconnu. A la mort de son maître, il s'était senti horriblement seul. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la comprenne non plus. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. Il s'inspirait assez de pitié lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il avait senti le froid de la solitude. Il n'en était plus jamais sorti.

Ishida eut alors la certitude d'être toujours seul.

Et il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi…

Ça évite de se blesser et de blesser les autres…

_J'ai froid quelque part,_

_Sans faire attention,_

_J'ai froid du hasard_

_De l'isolation…_

Pourtant, il avait rencontré des gens. Des gens qui ne l'avaient pas jugé en apprenant sa vraie nature. Il avait passé un peu de temps avec eux. Il s'était battu à leurs côtés. Pour eux parfois… Il leur avait parlé… un peu. Leur avait raconté, comme il pouvait. Les avait écouté, beaucoup. Et ça lui avait apporté des choses. Il se sentait mieux quelque part. Il avait confiance en ces personnes. Dans les limites de la confiance qu'il pouvait offrir. Et ils avaient confiance en lui. Dans les limites de la confiance qu'ils pouvaient lui accorder. Ils avaient partagé tout simplement. Ishida avait eu un peu plus chaud…

Ishida avait encore la certitude d'être seul.

Mais il y avait des gens qui le comprenait et qui lui ressemblait.

Mais ces gens ne pouvaient pas combler sa solitude.

Parce qu'il était certain d'être seul.

_Si j'attrape votre main sans douceur,_

_Ne me lâchez surtout pas,_

_Si vous attrapez par hasard mon cœur,_

_Pitié, Ne le brisez pas…_

Ishida n'était pas quelqu'un d'heureux.  
Ishida avait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, son air stoïque. Ces sourires étaient rares et il n'y avait pas de joie dedans. Du moins, on n'en décelait pas. On pouvait aisément sentir la compassion, la sollicitude, la gratitude, mais pas de vrai bonheur. Ishida n'était pas du genre à vous adresser un franc sourire pour vous saluer (si l'idée même de vous saluer lui venait à l'esprit). Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait que rarement rit aux éclats. Du moins, il le pense. Il avait sûrement rit aux éclats, comme un enfant normal. Ishida n'était pas quelqu'un de léger et insouciant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien de quelqu'un de normal. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il voyait le côté négatif de chaque chose qu'elle quelle soit. Et s'il ne trouvait pas de côté négatif, il se méfiait. On pouvait bien le comprendre, il n'avait pas eu la vie rose. Et son maître ne lui avait jamais appris à savourer son bonheur. 

Ishida avait la certitude de ne jamais être heureux.

Mais le bonheur ne l'intéressait pas.

Pour lui c'était une chimère éphémère, on ne pouvait jamais être satisfait de la vie qu'on menait…

_La vie n'est qu'un vent,_

_Qui souffle chaque matin,_

_Le bonheur, en y pensant,_

_Il ne m'apporte rien…_

Mais le bonheur c'était un état de complète satisfaction et de plénitude (2). Ishida en avait ressentit de la plénitude. A une époque il était fier et heureux. « Je serai le plus grand des Quincy ! » Il ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cela le poing levé vers le ciel après des efforts éprouvants. Et l'éclat dans les yeux de son maître valait bien tous ces efforts. Mais il avait oublié… Parce que le temps passe trop vite et qu'il n'a plus le temps de se souvenir du passé et de ce sentiment.

Ishida avait encore la certitude de ne jamais être heureux.

Même s'il l'avait été à un certain moment…

Mais il avait oublié…

Parce que ce n'est pas facile d'être heureux…

_Moi j'ai fermé les yeux,_

_Sur le temps qui passe,_

_Ce temps qui nous rend si malheureux,_

_Sous nos masques…_

Mais quand il le frôle dans un geste délicat et précis dans un angle du couloir. Quand il frisonne sous son souffle. Quand il se penche doucement et qu'il l'embrasse. Quand il fait glisser sa langue dans sa bouche… Quand leurs souffles se perdent l'un dans l'autre… Quand ses mains entrouvrent sa chemise et qu'il glisse sa bouche contre son cou… Et que la seule parole qu'Ishida arrive à murmurer tandis que l'autre l'enflamme (3). Cette parole incessante et répétitive. Cette parole soufflée dans un coin de couloirs à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cette parole sous un souffle chaud :

« Ichigo… »

Toutes ces certitudes s'effacent comme balayé par le vent…

Et une naît dans son cœur…

Pour lui murmurer qu'il aimerait rester avec lui éternellement…

_J'envoie valser mes certitudes,_

_Je savoure sans lassitude,_

_Ichigo, s'il te plaît dis le moi,_

_Tu peux encore m'embrasser comme ça ?_

**Fin !**

**

* * *

****Notes :**

(1) Je suppose qu'il en a un, je crois qu'il en fait mention à un moment… Par contre je crois qu'il n'a pas de mère… j'aurai du acheter les premiers tomes au lieu de les lire TT

(2) cf Le Petit Larousse illustré… Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à trouver le dictionnaire… J'ai des problèmes d'organisation moi…

(3) J'aurai très bien pu dire allumer mais… ça fait pas un peu trop… Enfin, c'est pas le mot qui convient parce que…(un jour je finirai mes phrases…)

**

* * *

Mot de fin débile **_(ou MFD pour les intimes )_

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Je suis désolé pour cette fin… olé olé ? (je suis vraiment en manque de vocabulaire… Vous pouvez m'achetez un dictionnaire ?). Je vous assure que ce n'était pas prévu du tout du tout du tout… Moi je voulais juste qu'au dernier paragraphe il y ait : _Il était sûr que le meilleur moment de sa vie était quand il avait enfin pu tirer sa première flèche … Mais après avoir embrassé Ichigo, il se dit que peut-être il devait reconsidérer la chose. _Y avait pas… cette chose qu'on aurait pu facilement placer au commencement d'un lemon ! J'ai honte…

Ishida (toussotant) :

- Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas le pire…

L'auteur (panique) :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Ichigo a disparu ? Ou pire ! Y a plus de chocolat ?

Ichigo (frappe l'auteur avec une veine sur le front) :

- Je n'ai pas disparu…

L'auteur (se frotte le crâne en regardant danser les fraises autour de sa tête) :

- Alors y a plus de chocolat ? oh… regarde… Une fraise sans chantilly… Y a plus de chantilly non plus ?

Ishida (remonte ses lunettes (j'adore quand il fait ça)) :

- Non, C'est que tu as fait un yaoi…

L'auteur (se frottant le crâne dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la bosse difforme sur son crâne) :

- Et alors ? C'est si grave ?

Ichigo (hoche la tête et s'adressant à Ishida) :

- Il ne se rend pas compte…

Ishida (hochant la tête et répondant) :

- Il ne se rend pas compte

L'auteur (secouant les deux protagonistes) :

- Mais je me rends pas compte de quoi !

Ichigo (frappant l'auteur pour se libérer) :

- Tss… Tu crois vraiment que je suis gay ?

Ishida (frappant l'auteur par pure vengeance) :

- Et moi donc, j'ai tout de l'hétéro type…

L'auteur (grand sourire) :

- Mais oui, Mais dis-moi Ichigo, si je me rappelle bien, tu n'as pas l'air intéressé plus que ça par la gente féminine… Qui plus est que tu as du succès auprès d'elle, mais ça te laisse froid et indifférent… Ne me raconte pas que ton cœur froid attend la princesse qui viendra brûler la glace emprisonnant ton cœur, ça me décevrai vraiment. Donc conclusion, tu n'es pas attiré par les filles ! Quand à toi Ishida… Hétéro ? Mais tu sais que tu viens de briser le rêve de millions d'hommes d'être enfin à tes côtés ? Et me regarde pas comme ça, tu as tout de l'épouse parfaite ! Tu sais coudre, cuisiner, repasser, et j'en passe… Non, tu ne trouvera que des rivales parmi les demoiselles ! Voyons, vous formez le couple parfait vous deux !

Ichigo (aura meurtrière et grommelant) :

- Je lui ferai bouffer ces intestins… Je vais lui montre moi…

Ishida (aura de destruction très très puissante) :

- Non moi d'abord, je vais lui faire avaler son avis, Puis je vais lui faire bouffer des pissenlits par la racine… Puis…

L'auteur (essaye de survivre en rampant vers la sortie) :

- Une âme charitable pour me secourir ? Une petite review please…


End file.
